1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical devices. More specifically, the invention comprises a syringe which can mix a powder with a liquid carrier prior to injection into a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syringes have long been used to inject liquid medicinal substances into the human body. Many such medicinal substances can be stored for extended periods in the syringe, ready for use. This is not true for all medicinal substances, however. A significant group of compounds must be stored in crystalline form. The crystalline form is difficult to introduce to the body, so a two step approach has been traditionally used.
The crystalline substance is stored in a small bottle. A carrier liquid—which will be used to form a solution or colloid of the crystalline substance—is stored in a separate syringe. The bottle is provided with a soft cap. The syringe's needle can be inserted through this soft cap. The syringe is then used to inject the carrier liquid into the bottle.
The bottle is then swirled to mix the crystalline substance into the carrier liquid. The syringe is then used to suck the liquid—now containing the crystalline substance—back out of the bottle. Once back in the syringe, the liquid can be injected into the patient in a conventional fashion.
Medical personnel are familiar with this multi-step approach and generally perform the steps without a problem. Certain substances, however, are by their nature destined for use by untrained persons. One good example would be substances intended to treat hypoglycemia, particularly in diabetic persons.
Glucogon is used to treat hypoglycemia. It is particularly effective for diabetics who are experiencing dangerously low blood sugar. An injection of Glucogon can remedy this serious problem. Unfortunately, Glucogon cannot be stored for long periods as a solution or colloid. It must instead be stored as a dry powder. Thus, the multi-step process described previously must be used to prepare and administer a Glucogon injection.
Glucogon must generally be available for emergency use in insulin-dependent diabetics. It is used when the diabetic is showing signs of severe distress. Someone such as a family member must be prepared to give the injection, since time lost waiting for medical personnel or transportation to a hospital can be damaging, if not fatal. The reader will therefore appreciate that the person attempting to administer the Glucogon injection (1) probably has little experience with giving such injections, and (2) is likely to be under considerable emotional stress.
The multi-step process found in the prior art often goes awry in these circumstances. The needle may be bent while trying to penetrate the bottle's cap. Other persons have injected the carrier liquid while omitting the mixing step altogether (which obviously does no good). Thus, a product which simplifies the process of mixing a powder medical product into a carrier liquid prior to injection would be quite helpful.